Sonic's Birthday
by Sonic2598
Summary: a Birthday Fanfic for Sonic The Hedgehog, celebrating his 18th year...with a diffrent twist


Sonic's Birthday

**19 years ago, a star was born, Sonic The Hedgehog, world savior and fastest hedgehog, and today is his 18****th**** birthday here is a two shot for it enjoy (in this story he's turning 19)**

"Oh I can't wait till tomorrow, Sonikku is turning 19, and I have a best way to celebrate, we all going on a cruise to celebrate Sonic's Birthday" Amy beamed

"Yeah that's great but one problem, Sonic Hates water, it might not work" Rouge said

"Oh Rouge come on it will work trust me" Amy said

"Ok listen, how are you gonna get Sonic, to go threw with this, you know he'll never accept your gift, so why would you try?" Rouge asked her friend

"Rouge I got Sonic right where I want him, here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna leave Sonic a note saying to come to the marina, but It won't say it's from me, then I'll instruct the captain to bring Sonic on board, then he's all mine" Amy beamed

Meanwhile the two brothers Sonic & Axel were at Green Hills, Axel was asking Sonic was he wants for his birthday, "So Razor what do you want for your B Day?" Axel asked

"Hmm…I'm not really to sure, I mean 19 come on there's pretty much nothing for me to do, name one thing I can do" Sonic said

Axel just then had an idea and he said "Sonic…you're of legal age tomorrow right"

"Yeah that's right, why do you ask" Sonic asked Axel

Axel smiled and said "Sonic I think I have the perfect gift for you tomorrow" Sonic was confused what did he mean by 'perfect gift'

"Tell me I wanna know" Sonic said

"Uh uh, not until tomorrow ok" Axel said

"Ok, ok tomorrow, at least I know it will better then what Amy has in store for me" Sonic said

The day when on smoothly Sonic was so excited about tomorrow he could hardly wait, Axel knew what his was getting Sonic and from what he says, Sonic will never forget it.

From one end to another Amy was still decorating the cruise ship for Sonic's Birthday

"Amy are you sure this will work" Rouge said

"Yes it's gonna work" Amy said

"You'll do anything to get what you want eh Amy" Rouge said

"oh Rouge….you know me like a book, of course this is my chance once when we set sail I'm gonna trap Sonic and give him a birthday gift he'll never forget, Amy finished up with the decorations and hung out with Rouge for the night.

The Next day (Sonic's B Day yayyyy)

The time has come, Sonic Hedgehog is 19 years today, he was getting b day wishes from his fans on the street and fan girls blew him kisses, he walked down the street to the coffee shop for some breakfast, as we walked he received a number of people shouting happy birthday, he felt so humbled and hungry at the same time, he ordered up some pancakes with a side of bacon and some orange juice,

"Hey Sonic this one's on us" the waitress winked at Sonic "really oh thanks, you don't have to do that" Sonic smiled "it's your birthday silly" the waitress walked back into the kitchen , while Sonic was waiting for his meal he pick up a newspaper from the table and started reading thought it

"hmm even on the news paper I'm being praised, but I wonder what Axel has plan for me, I'll bet anything that it's better then what Amy has plan.

After Sonic finished his breakfast he paid his bill, well more like tip because the meal was free and he didn't want to feel cheap, he walked out and headed home, as soon as he reached his pad there was a letter on the ground, he picked it up and read it

**Sonic**

'**At 4:00pm come to the marina'**

**A Friend**

Sonic was confused why would he get a letter saying to come to the marina something isn't right but whatever it's about, it must has something to do with his b day "hmm maybe Axel having something for me at the marina" Sonic just shrugged maybe this was what Axel had in mind, but still in a marina Axel knows I hate water.

Xxxxxxx

Time passed and was near 4pm Sonic got ready and headed to the Marina, upon his arrival Sonic was greeted by a man in white, he looked like a captain of a ship "ah Sonic Hedgehog so good of you to come as this is your special day" Sonic looked at the captain and said "okay, I just got one very important question to ask, who's idea was this?" Sonic asked the captain "I'm sorry sir but I cannot give you that information" Captain said "what are you fucking kidding me? This could be a trap for all I know, it could be Eggman" Sonic shouted "I promise you, it's not Eggman" the Captain said "hmm, give me a moment I gotta make a call" Sonic said.

As Sonic was using his cell phone to call Axel the captain was saying to himself "god I hope my baby girl gift doesn't go to waste, Amy is depending on me" Sonic couldn't get a hold of Axel, he got his voicemail "shit Axel where are you, listen give a call on my cell please hurry" Sonic hung up and had no choice "if he's not answering then this must be his surprise, a little bit odd" Sonic walked slowly to the ship, with every step he felt worried he felt they was something or someone trying to trap him, he was now a board the ship as soon as he was there he saw Tails, Knuckles & Shadow "surprise Sonic!!!" Tails shouted Sonic was a little confused but also happy "hey little buddy thanks" Sonic gave a pat on the head to Tails and shook Knuckles' & Shadow's Hand "happy Birthday" they both said respectfully "thank you guys" Sonic nodded he then looked around, "where is Axel"? Sonic asked the gang but they didn't answer him, just then the ship began to move "huh what's going on, where is Axel and why is the ship set sailing!?" sonic shouted, the ship was leaving the docks Sonic then wondering "what the fuck!? Where is he?" Sonic said.

Just then he cell phone rang he quickly answers it

"Hello?"

"Sonic it's Axel I got your message what's going on"

"Ax where are you?"

"I'm at Tails' Workshop I had to get my cell phone here, Tails wasn't home so I used the spare key to get in"

"Wait Tails' workshop? Your not here on the ship?"

"Ship? What ship?"

"This ship that I'm on now I taught this was your idea?"

"Sonic why would I have your party on a ship, I know you hate wat…oh shit

"Oh shit I felt into her trap"

"Sonic get off that ship now"

"I can't it's too far from the docks and I can't go overboard"

"Shit Sonic hang in there buddy, I'm coming for you"

"Hurry Axel!!!"

Sonic hung up his phone "damn it I hope he gets here soon"

"Oh he won't make it" a voice from behind

Sonic was about to cry as he turned around to see his worse nightmare "oh god this can't be happening" he had a look of fright as he saw his stalker Amy in her little red dress "happy birthday to my Sonikku, happy birthday to my future husband, Sonic fell to his knees and raised his arm helplessly Amy.

Meanwhile Axel was racing towards the marina at top speed he knew he wasn't gonna make it but he had to try "hang in there Sonic I'm coming for you buddy" After minutes of running Axel finally arrived at the marina and see the big ship sailing towards the open sea, he run towards the ship but unfortunately he runs out of room and watches the ship set sail Sonic saw him and shout "AXEL..SAVE ME!" Axel was looking around then he notices someone getting into a boat he jump down and kicked the guy off the boat and into the water "police business gotta borrow this" Axel lied.

Sonic was in a corner of the ship hiding from Amy, all he could hear was "Sonikku come out come out

Where ever you are" Amy sung while holding her trusty hammer

Sonic was on the other side of the ship trying his best to hide from Amy

It's no use I'm gonna die of Amy's loves, and I taught I was gonna die of choking on a chili dog" Sonic said to himself, he knew Amy was just around the corner "it's over I'm a dead hog" Sonic thought, just then he heard an engine but not just some engine but a boat engine then he heard a voice "Sonic where are you buddy!!" shouted his long time friend Axel, he look to see it was indeed him "Ax up here!" Sonic shouted "Sonic you gotta down here!!" "are you nuts I'm not gonna jump" Sonic exclaimed, just then he saw Amy who caught site of Sonic and saw running towards him "Razor you got two choices Jump down or get beaten by Amy, your choice" Axel shouted.

Sonic looked down then at a running Amy then down again and then at Amy again, his mind was made up he did the sign of the cross and jumped 30 feet into the boat "see that wasn't bad now was it now let's go there waiting for you" Axel said as drove back to the marina "waiting? Who's waiting?" Sonic asked "you'll see soon when we get there, after returning the boat to the rightful owner who was pretty pissed about taking the boot in the water.

It was roughly 7pm and Sonic & Axel were in front of a familiar place "Club Rouge what are we doing here?" Sonic asked. "Trust me buddy this will be a night you'll never forget as they get to the front the guard sees the duo and respectfully lets them in they were greeted by a huge surprise it was a lot of people "oh my god you did this for me" Sonic asked "that's right buddy tonight I'm getting you drunk and stoned as fucked come on let' get this guy hammered" Axel said.

The crowd was living it up Sonic was drinking up the booze "oh my god, I am so fucked but are you Rouge doesn't mind this" Sonic said "mind this Rouge is right next to you and she is drunk" Axel said

Sonic looked to his left to see Rouge right next to him "Hey blue boy happy birthday" Rouge said as she gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek "hey, hey Rouge, wait she isn't…" Don't worry Sonic Amy's not here that's why I wasn't on that crummy ship. But enough of that cause tonight Sonic I'm gonna rock your world" Rouge sexually said.

Everyone was having a blast the music was blasting all the girls and guys were living it up and Sonic was hanging with Axel, Rouge and Dean outside in the back of the club "holy shit Dean man you fucking grew this stuff, it's fucking hardcore man" Axel said. The four were smoking outside but they weren't smoking a cigarette they were smoking a huge fat joint "oh my god I am so wasted right now, it's like when we where at the dance back in high school" Dean said "yeah man I know I remember that I made out with Monica that time in the bathroom, oh good times that was" Axel said with a smirk

Rouge then taught "hey Sonic wanna go Dance?" "sure why not" Sonic said ass they both were back inside leaving Axel and Dean outside "I don't if it's the dope but I think Sonic is taking a liking in Rouge" Dean said "I think your right man Rouge is alright I think Sonic & Rouge make a good couple they just don't know yet…or do they" Axel said. Come on let go get drunk as fucked" "Amen Brotha"

The night continues and pretty much everyone was wasted out of there minds but for a party for someone like Sonic Hedgehog, It's always worth it.

THE END

Axel: I know its way late but happy 18th Sonic

Sonic: Thanks Axel

Read and review

See ya around


End file.
